Las Ventajas de ser un Ninja
by Nathix.G
Summary: Para yummycupcakes! / Leer nota al final / LEMON! / Veremos cuales son las ventajas de ser y pertenecer a los shinobis en un ámbito más... íntimo, de su vida. 2- Caperucita y el... ¿zorro?
1. Genjutsu, Los Celos de una Kunoichi

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: **M

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Las Ventajas de ser un Ninja**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

**Genjutsu, Los celos de una Kunoichi**

Naruto caminaba algo aburrido por las calles de Konoha cargando en ambas manos las bolsas con las compras que recién había hecho, las cosas en el mundo shinobi últimamente iban por la paz, y eso se traducía a menos misiones y menos acción, por un lado le aburría pero por el otro había sacado una enorme ventaja de eso, ¿por qué? Muy simple, por fin no sólo había logrado sacarle una cita a Sakura, ¡Oh no! Era mucho mejor que eso, sí damas y caballeros, no piensen más, nuestro rubio logró conquistar el corazón de su chica soñada hacía poco más de un año.

Ya con 19 años había logrado por igual ascender a Chuunin junto a su mejor amigo, después de la guerra ninja Sasuke también había regresado a la aldea y después de un _cursi drama cliché_, como bien le había llamado Sakura, se dio cuenta que entre sus amigos sólo había quedado una buena amistad, claro que la chica tampoco se las puso fácil, lo tuvo en período de citas durante unos meses hasta que él había planeado pedirle que fuese su novia _como toda chica merecía_.

Obviamente ella era la que llevaba los pantalones en aquella relación pero eso a Naruto no le molestaba en absoluto, excepto claro cuando Kiba se metía demasiado con él, pero de resto lo único que parecía importarle era que por fin estaba con la chica de sus sueños y ambos se querían bastante y confiaban el uno en el otro.

Con su cambio de estado civil llegaron cambios a su vida como lo fue en su apartamento que ahora estaba ordenado, pues su novia (qué bien se sentía decirlo) frecuentaba a pasar por allí en sus tiempos libres y lo había obligado a mantener el lugar decente para _la presencia de una dama_, lo había ayudado para su sorpresa y de ahí en más ella a veces incluso pasaba la tarde con él mientras comían y hablaban de trivialidades, y para que mentir, también habían empezado a tener intimidad, si bien aún no llegaban a hacer el amor, sí hacían _cosas_.

**-¡Naruto!-** la voz de una mujer lo sacó de su trance que estaba empezando a provocarle un sonrojo y cierta incomodidad en sus pantalones.

**-¿Shion?-** preguntó el chico con algo de sorpresa al ver a la rubia de ojos violetas acercarse a él muy sonriente y risueña **-¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Cosas de política entre la Hokage y la Orden de las Sacerdotisas- **le respondió restándole importancia con el movimiento de una mano.

**-Ya veo-** contestó el rubio sin saber qué mas decir.

**-Has cambiado mucho Naruto-** dijo Shion dando un paso hacia adelante con aire coqueto **–Estás mucho más guapo de lo que recordaba.**

**-Ah… e-etto… ¿tú crees?-** preguntó el con cierto nerviosismo retrocediendo a cada paso que daba la rubia.

**-Oh sí-** susurró con aire misterioso **–Me alegro de haberte escogido como el padre de mis hijos.**

**-Sh-Shion… verás… respecto a eso-** Naruto estaba empezando a sentirse muy nervioso y trataba de recuperar su espacio personal **–T-tengo novia, Sakura-chan… y…**

**-¿Qué?-** le preguntó ella sorprendida interrumpiéndolo.

**-Sí, verás ella ha sido la chica a la que yo siempre he querido y…**

**-¡No puedes hacerme eso Naruto!-** reclamó casi de forma infantil.

**-Lo siento Shion pero siempre he estado enamorado de Sakura-chan y nunca la aband…**

**-Debes darme una oportunidad-** le volvió a cortar ella acercándose bastante a Naruto, y antes de que el chico pudiera hacer o decir algo ella ya le había tomado del rostro y plantado un beso en los labios.

Naruto reaccionó dejando caer las bolsas de sus compras sin importarle si se estropeaban, la tomó de las muñecas la alejó de él, pero ella no se rendía e intentó besarlo de nuevo, sin embargo una mano en el cuello de su camisa la obligó a separarse siendo empujada hacia atrás.

**-Te convendría no andar de zorra besando a los novios de otras-** fue lo último que logró escuchar Shion, proveniente de una voz femenina, su último recuerdo fueron unos ojos jade que centelleaban de ira.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** exclamó Naruto asustado, él no le había respondido el beso a la chica pero le preocupaba de sobre manera que la pelirrosa no le creyera.

**-Recoge las cosas-** le dijo ella cortante mientras apoyaba a la rubia que ahora tenía sus ojos perdidos, en una banca.

**-Sakura-chan, yo no…-** intentó nuevamente Naruto mientras recogía todas sus compras.

**-Cállate-** le volvió a responder cortante, le ayudó a recoger lo que restaba y empezó a caminar **–Muévete.**

Naruto preocupado porque ella no hubiera respondido como siempre (con un golpe o gritándole) decidió hacerle caso sin rechistar. Caminaron un pequeño tramo y el rubio se dio cuenta que estaban a punto de llegar a su apartamento pero no dijo nada, abrió la puerta en cuanto llegaron y dejaron las compras sobre el mesón.

**-Iré al baño-** le dijo Sakura aún con tono cortante y se fue.

El chico suspiró abatido, arregló las compras y fue a su cuarto para ponerse algo más cómodo, hasta los momentos nunca había tenido una discusión con Sakura, es decir, ella le regañaba cuando hacía tonterías, pero en más de un año no habían tenido problemas de pareja y no sabía cómo actuar, su temor más grande era que la pelirrosa quisiera acabar con la relación, aquella idea lo volvía loco. Tuvo que salir de sus pensamientos cuando el rechinar de la puerta al abrirse lo hizo voltearse con el torso desnudo pues no le había dado tiempo de ponerse la camiseta.

**-¿Sakura-c…?-** empezó a preguntar confundido al verla ahí, pero ella lo empujó y el cayó a la cama de espaldas, inmediatamente ella se le colocó encima a horcajadas sobre su cintura y empezó a besarlo de forma apasionada.

Naruto por un momento se sintió más confundido que nunca en su vida, eso era totalmente opuesto a la batalla campal que se había esperado, pero luego no dudó en corresponder a los besos que la chica le otorgaba, inmediatamente se vio invadido por su lengua en su boca y comenzó un erótico baile que siempre lograba excitarlo, ella le tomó del rostro, pasó una mano por su nuca jugando con su cabello mientras él la tomaba por la cintura pegando sus cuerpos, provocando en ella un gemido ahogado al sentir su hombría rozándola fuertemente.

La necesidad de aire les hizo separarse con la respiración agitada y las mejillas sonrojadas, se vieron a los ojos fijamente, brillando con deseo y lujuria, Naruto tragó para encontrar su voz.

**-Sakura-chan, yo no la besé-** logró articular con voz ronca.

**-Lo sé, lo vi todo-** respondió ella con la voz más sensual que él nunca le había escuchado.

**-Entonces… ¿no estás molesta conmigo?-** preguntó sintiendo como los restos de su tensión desaparecía.

**-Claro que no baka-** ella le sonrió **–Pero una chica acababa de besar a mi novio, tampoco esperes que esté feliz.**

**-¿Qué le hiciste?-** preguntó el chico algo curioso.

**-Hunm, digamos que sólo no le quedarán más ganas de volver a meterse con lo que es de Sakura Haruno-** le sonrió de forma posesiva y volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

A Naruto se le antojó que su Sakura-chan celosa era una imagen terriblemente sensual, le correspondió el beso acariciando su espalda metiendo sólo una de sus manos por dentro de la camisa de la pelirrosa, ella abandonó sus labios y empezó a besarle el cuello, el rubio cerró los ojos extasiado ante las caricias de su novia, sentía sus delicadas manos recorrer su pecho de arriba abajo, su suave contacto enviaba descargas a su centro nervioso y se sentía terriblemente excitado.

Con un suave aunque rápido movimiento la dejó bajo suyo, presionando su pelvis contra la de ella provocando que de ambos emergiera un gemido, ahora él empezó a esparcir húmedos besos por el níveo cuello de Sakura, aventurándose a más agarró el cierre de la camisa y empezó a bajarlo lentamente y ella no lo detuvo, muy por el contrario también elevó su pelvis buscando más contacto. Naruto se elevó un poco para observar como ella se mordía los labios para tratar de evitar gemir muy alto, sus mejillas muy rojas y su frente levemente perlada, sonrió y le quitó la camisa con lentitud.

**-Eres hermosa, Sakura-chan-** le susurró al oído, mordió su lóbulo y ella se estremeció.

**-Te quiero, Naruto-** susurró ella tomando el rostro de Naruto entre sus manos volviendo a besarlo con pasión, el rubio se dejó caer sobre ella sin llegar a aplastarla pero sí para que ambos pudieran sentir el calor que despedía el otro.

Ella llevó sus manos alrededor de su torso hasta su espalda, Naruto se movió simulando la penetración aunque ambos aún conservaban sus ropas de abajo (y Sakura su sostén) y eso les envió una descarga de placer, volvió a repetirlo, una y otra vez, mordiendo de vez en cuando el cuello de Sakura, sus clavículas y el inicio de sus pechos, aquello era a lo máximo que habían llegado hasta ahora, y aunque Naruto quería más, en ese momento pensó que no quería que su primera vez fuera gracias a unos tontos celos.

Siguió con el erótico movimiento en medio de una confusión de besos y caricias, sus pieles perladas en algunos lugares por el sudor y otras por la saliva donde ambos besaban, mordían o lamían, ella volvió a cambiar de posición quedando otra vez sobre él, aunque Naruto se sentó para poder abrazarla y seguirla besando con amor, Sakura empezó a mover sus caderas de forma provocativa.

**-Te quiero… Sakura…-** él tenía su voz ronca, sentía que estaba ya a punto de tocar el cielo.

**-Naruto…-** susurró ella con urgencia y tras unos segundos más ambos se sintieron llegar abrazándose con fuerza, estaban tan unidos que ni una hoja cabría entre ellos.

Tras sentir que volvían a la tierra se miraron a los ojos sonrojados con una sonrisa, Naruto fue al baño a cambiarse de ropa interior y al regresar la encontró a ella acostada esperándolo, él sonrió y fue a su lado sintiéndose muy dichoso, le acariciaba la espalda con cariño mientras le daba pequeños besos en la frente.

**-Tuve mucho miedo de que me dejaras, Sakura-chan-** susurró el rubio dejando salir sus miedos.

**-Naruto, no te voy a mentir que lo que vi me molestó mucho-** le dijo Sakura viéndole a los ojos **–pero siempre confiaré en ti hasta que me des un motivo para no hacerlo-** le advirtió.

**-Jamás haría eso-** le respondió el chico viéndola con seriedad.

**-Entonces jamás desconfiaré de ti-** le sonrió **–No seré de esas chicas dramáticas que hacen escenas clichés y no esperan al final… cuando vi que intentabas quitártela de encima la metí en el genjutsu.**

**-Gracias por confiar en mí Sakura-chan, moriría si me dejaras-** susurró el chico viéndole con todo el amor que sentía por ella **–Eres lo más importante en mi vida.**

**-Sabes Naruto-** le dijo ella sonriendo **–Te amo, baka.**

**-¿Qué?-** preguntó el rubio sorprendido.

**-No me hagas repetirlo-** respondió Sakura muy sonrojada.

**-Por favor…-** le pidió el prácticamente montándosele encima y mirándola con ojos de cachorrito **–Por favor, Sakura-chan… ¿qué dijiste?**

**-Que…-** ella se sonrojó aún más **–Te amo… ¡Baka! Pareciera que tuviera una novia…-** antes de que pudiera seguir hablando Naruto la besó muy feliz.

**-Seré todo lo que tú quieras Sakura-chan, con tal de ser sólo tuyo y que tú seas sólo mía, porque yo también te amo y con todo mi corazón.**

**-Vamos baka, tengo hambre-** dijo ella sonriente levantándose de la cama, y con una sonrisa pícara agregó **–Ah… por cierto… tienes algo en el cuello-** y salió de la estancia.

Naruto curioso arqueó una ceja y se vio en el espejo, abrió los ojos primero muy sorprendido, luego no pudo hacer otra cosa que soltar una sonora carcajada ante el gran chupetón que tenía en ese momento un rojo muy vivo que sin dudas dejaría marca… su Sakura-chan sí que sabía cómo marcar su territorio, y aquello le encantaba.

**-¡Naruto!-** escuchó el llamado de ella desde el baño y sonrió travieso.

Al parecer, ella también había visto la marca en su hombro, pero después de todo, lo que es igual nunca es trampa.

**.-*¿Fin…?*-.**

Bueeeenas mis amados lectores! Pues esto es una especie de chantaje para cierta y determinada autora por ahí, sí **yummycupcakes** tú, muajaja XD.

Esta será una serie de historias lemon (obviamente NARUSAKU o tal vez otras parejas siempre y cuando no rompan con los personajes principales y sólo si me siento inspirada, no prometo nada)… yummy me prometió que si le daba un lemon ella pondría una petición mía en su fic (que por cierto los invito a leer) **"Condenada al demonio"** (muuuuuuy bueno), y como al parecer esta será una forma de obtenerlas así sea a medias XD he decidido hacerlo un proyecto a largo plazo sin fechas de actualización definidas, los invito a darme sus peticiones, obviamente la idea es incluir _las ventajas de ser un ninja_ en un ambiente… grrr XD if you know what i mean…

Así que espero sus comentarios y peticiones para irme inspirando, no será una historia continua así que muy probablemente ningún capítulo tenga relación con el anterior, sólo escenas hot XD y como ya dije tampoco habrá una fecha específica de actualización, como no es una historia continua la dejaré en la categoría de terminados porque no sé tampoco cuando deje de escribirla, cuantos capítulos tendrá ni nada por el estilo, será algo muy espontáneo.

Sin más que decirles me despido…

Gracias de antemano por leer y comentar!

Matta Ne!


	2. Caperucita Roja

**Disclaimer: **ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen (por desgracia), este fic es publicado sin fines de lucro.

**Rated: **M

**Pareja:** Naruto x Sakura

**.-*-*-.**

**Caperucita Roja**

_By: NathixG_

**.-*-*-.**

Suspiró cansinamente mientras caminaba en una feria llena de gente disfrazada de fantasmas, momias, gatos, brujas… ¿Ese era alguien vestido de Orochimaru?

**-Estoy terminando de enloquecer-** murmuró mientras se frotaba sus jades orbes y seguía caminando en busca del que iba a ser su compañero en el Festival de Halloween de Konoha, el primero en celebrarse gracias a un acuerdo entre países para promocionar diferentes culturas.

**-¿Sakura-chan?-** preguntó una voz muy conocida tras suyo, se dio la vuelta y en efecto frente a ella se encontraba un rubio de tez bronceada y ojos tan azules como el propio océano, traía unos pantalones blancos, una camisa naranja, sus sandalias ninja y como accesorios, unas orejas y una nariz de zorro, que junto a sus marcas le daban un aspecto bastante parecido.

**-Naruto-** le sonrió algo divertida **–Apuesto a que a Kurama no le ha hecho ninguna gracia ese disfraz.**

**-Tsk-** bufó el rubio **–No lo alientes Sakura-chan, hoy se ha pasado de pesado.**

**-¿Qué haces aquí?-** le preguntó ella mientras volvía a caminar y el rubio la seguía **-¿No deberías estar con Hinata?**

**-Sí… bueno…-** el rubio se rascó la nuca con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza **–La perdí de vista porque me puse a pelear mentalmente con Kurama-** respondió a lo que ella estalló en carcajadas **-¿Y Kakashi-sensei?-** le preguntó tratando de desviar el tema, ella volvió a suspirar.

**-Ese tonto-** murmuró haciendo un adorable puchero **–Se supone que debíamos encontrarnos aquí hace ya media hora.**

**-Eso no es raro Sakura-chan-** sonrió el kitsune **–Si estuviera a tiempo me habría preocupado.**

**-Tienes razón-** ella le devolvió la sonrisa **-¿Te acompaño a buscar a Hinata?**

**-La verdad-** el rubio se removió sonrojado **–Me gustaría pasar más tiempo contigo Sakura-chan.**

**-Baka-** ella le sonrió con ternura, se acercó y le dio un suave beso en los labios **–Prometimos que traeríamos a Kakashi-sensei y a Hinata aquí para que se divirtieran, no para perderlos de vista.**

Desde el fin de la guerra y con la muerte de Neji, Hinata había madurado a tales grados que decidió enfrentar a su padre para que la dejara ser nuevamente la heredera a cabeza de familia del clan, eso la mantuvo bastante ocupada con entrenamientos y clases que iban desde Historia Familiar, etiqueta, política y más, finalmente tuvo que enfrentarse a los cinco mejores ninjas de su clan y para felicidad suya, lo había logrado, sin embargo se mantenía ocupada en las labores que el título conllevaba.

Kakashi por su parte se había sumido en un cuadro depresivo leve (según la misma Sakura) tras la muerte de Sasuke en la misma guerra, intentaba ocultarlo pero a menudo se le veía decaído, aparentemente leyendo (pues a veces hasta colocaba el libro al revés) y en las misiones delegaba el mando a Naruto o Sai, muchas veces Sakura tuvo que hacerse cargo de heridas que sufría por la misma causa.

Naruto y Sakura habían decidido entonces (no sin ataques de celos por parte del rubio) invitarlos a cada uno al festival para relajar los ánimos, aunque por el momento nada iba como esperaban.

**-A Kurama no le agrada Hinata…-** suspiró Naruto **–Dice que no soporta su tono de voz.**

**-Hinata es una buena persona-** reprochó Sakura mirando hacia el estómago del ojiazul.

**-Ni lo intentes Sakura-chan… él sólo quiere a Inner-** rio burlón.

_**-"Cierra la boca si sabes lo que te conviene mocoso"-**_ escuchó Naruto en su interior.

_**-"Shannaro… ese estúpido zorro"-**_ esta vez fue Sakura la que escuchó la voz y ambos rieron divertidos… esa era una historia divertida.

**-¡Ganaré algo para ti, Sakura-chan!-** dijo Naruto animado para tomarla de la mano y arrastrarla a varios de los comercios que se habían instalado.

En el camino vieron a una muy sonrojada Hinata con orejas de conejito hablando muy de cerca con Kiba vestido de… bueno no hay que ser muy inteligentes para saberlo. Se pasearon por todo el festival durante horas, riendo, comiendo, hablando, uno que otro beso, dos años de relación amorosa les caía de ensueño y juntos habían logrado superar la pérdida de Sasuke. Al rato también encontraron a Kakashi con un disfraz del fantasma de la ópera con una Anko vestida como… ¿Konan?

De no ser porque el rubio estaba presente Sakura habría molido a golpes a Kakashi por dejarla plantada tras "haberse perdido en el camino de la vida", sin embargo la chica siguió disfrutando el tiempo con su novio, ya eran cerca de las tres de la mañana cuando decidieron volver, Naruto siempre la acompañaba a su casa, Sakura había perdido a su padre en la guerra y su madre se había ido de Konoha en un viaje por encontrar su paz interior porque el dolor no la dejaba vivir tranquila en la aldea.

**-Por cierto, Sakura-chan-** llamó Naruto cuando se encontraban ya cerca de la casa de ella.

**-¿Qué sucede?-** preguntó la pelirrosa con una sonrisa.

**-¿De qué se supone que estás disfrazada?-** se pararon en el umbral de la entrada de la casa donde un pequeño faro apenas si les iluminaba.

Ella se vio su ropa, cargaba un vestido blanco largo hasta el suelo, con un corsé que resaltaba su busto ya más desarrollado y sobre todo hacía notar su diminuta cintura, encima de eso llevaba una capa roja que resaltaba su nívea piel.

**-Soy Caperucita Roja, baka- **dijo algo molesta de que no fuera evidente.

Naruto la vio con cariño y se acercó más a ella, amaba verle ese gesto molesto, Sakura por su parte se puso algo nerviosa.

**-B-baka… ¿por qué te acercas tanto?-** tartamudeó, cuando intentó dar un paso atrás chocó contra la puerta.

**-Es que hueles muy rico Sakura-chan, y quiero olerte mejor-** le respondió el kitsune sin apartar sus orbes azules de los jades.

**-¿Por qué me ves así?-** la pelirrosa sentía sus mejillas arder.

**-Es que estás preciosa, y quiero verte mejor-** le sonrió con una amplia sonrisa y se acercó más, al punto en que sus alientos se mezclaban.

**-No sonrías tanto… pareciera que vas a comerme-** susurró ella quedándose embobada con los labios del rubio.

**-Oh Sakura-chan-** suspiró con anhelo **–No tienes idea-** y sin darle chance a reaccionar la besó, la besó como nunca antes lo había hecho.

La sujetó con una mano de la nuca mientras ella le correspondía sin sentirse en la posibilidad de negarse, él pidió permiso para entrar en su boca pasando la lengua por sus suaves labios degustándolos, llevaba su labial favorito, sabía a fresa; Sakura no se hizo de rogar e inmediatamente recibió a su novio para comenzar una pequeña batalla de lenguas mientras se agarraba de sus hombros pues sentía que si lo soltaba caería al suelo, él pareció notarlo y la abrazó por la cintura sin romper el contacto; fue un beso largo cargado de pasión, los movimientos que hacían para cambiar la postura de sus cabezas eran los instantes que aprovechaban para tomar aire, hasta que recordaron gracias al ladrido de un perro que seguían en la calle y se separaron.

**-Te deseo mucho, Sakura-chan-** murmuró Naruto apoyando la cabeza contra la de la chica mientras respiraban de forma agitada.

**-Naruto… yo…-** ella se sentía terriblemente apenada, querida, deseada… excitada **–Yo también.**

Naruto la observó con la sorpresa reflejada en su rostro **–No es necesario Sakura-chan, yo sólo…-** él fue callado cuando una delicada mano se posó sobre sus labios.

Sakura abrió la puerta de la casa con las mejillas encendidas y lo dejó entrar cerrando tras él, sin soltar su mano lo guio hasta su cuarto, no era necesario pues él ya había estado con anterioridad ahí, nunca habían hecho el amor pero más de una sesión de ardientes besos se había llevado a cabo ahí y en su apartamento. Se miraron en la oscuridad, sus ojos brillaban aún con la tenue luz de la luna que se filtraba por la ventana, se acercó a él lentamente, subió su falda dejando al descubierto su pierna derecha la cual tenía un liguero blanco y rosa, y en él.

**-Nunca vas desprotegida, ¿he?-** sonrió Naruto al ver el kunai que llevaba **–Esa es mi chica.**

Sakura sólo sonrió, tomó el arma y con extremo cuidado cortó el hilo que mantenía la nariz del zorro en su lugar, cayendo al suelo con un sonido seco, hizo lo mismo con las orejas, todo ante la atenta mirada de Naruto que no movió ni un músculo pues confiaba en ella.

La pelirrosa lo miró algo nerviosa cuando el rubio tomó el kunai y se posó tras ella, cortando la unión de la caperuza que con un inaudible frufrú cayó al suelo, tras esto cortó las cintas que ataban el corsé a su cuerpo femenino, lo ayudó a bajar pasando las manos por sus costados, haciéndola estremecer ante su tacto y sin poder evitar que un leve jadeo escapara de su boca.

**-Sakura-chan…-** murmuró el rubio con voz ronca **–Si quieres detenerme, hazlo ahorita porque no creo que más adelante pueda hacerlo-** la sujetó de la cintura y la pegó a sí, Sakura notó contra su trasero la erección de su novio y sintió su bajo vientre estremecerse de expectación.

**-Quiero ser tuya Naruto-** le susurró dándose la vuelta para encararlo **–Y quiero que tú seas mío.**

**-Siempre lo he sido-** le respondió para volver a besarla con deseo.

La guio hasta la cama donde ella cayó sentada cortando el beso, Naruto se sacó la camisa antes se agacharse para seguirla besando mientras se arrastraban al centro de la cama, dejando el arma a un lado en la mesa de noche, acarició sus pechos por encima del sostén provocando que miles de descargas de excitación recorrieran el cuerpo de su amada que llevó sus manos a su torso para acariciarlo de arriba abajo, él bajó para besar su cuello, dándole suaves lamidas y besos, Sakura con las manos algo temblorosas desabrochó su pantalón y él le ayudó en la tarea de quitárselo junto a los sandalias.

**-Sakura-chan… ¿es…?-** antes de que pudiera completar su pregunta la chica lo tumbó en la cama y se sentó a horcajadas sobre él.

**-Sí estoy segura-** le respondió sonriéndole, llevó sus manos atrás y se quitó el sostén mientras su rostro llegaba a límites de rojos que jamás creyó posibles, Naruto se sentó y los besó con suma devoción, lamiendo y chupando los pezones, Sakura suspiró de placer y movió suavemente sus caderas contra la pelvis del rubio **–Te amo Naruto.**

**-Yo también te amo, Sakura-chan-** le respondió mientras la dejaba nuevamente en la cama para eliminar las últimas prendas, ella se sintió muy ansiosa al ver la hombría de su novio en todo su esplendor **-¿No queda ningún arma por ahí?-** bromeó nervioso y excitado.

**-¡Baka! No arruines el momento-** le reprendió ella sin poder evitar una sonrisa, después de todo, ese era su Naruto.

El ojiazul abrió las piernas de la chica para ubicarse entre ellas, volvió a besarla con deseo y pasión, se aseguró de que estaba preparada tocándola y metiendo un dedo recibiendo por parte de ella un leve quejido.

**-Si quieres que me detenga dime-** le murmuró en el oído, pendiente de los gestos de ella, ubicó su miembro en la entrada del cuerpo de ella y fue entrando con lentitud, gimiendo ante esa nueva sensación divina, atravesó la barrera de su virginidad, sintiendo cómo le clavaba las uñas en la espalda ligeramente **–Te… ¿lastimo?-** preguntó a duras penas deteniéndose.

**-Sólo… un poco-** dijo ella con los ojos cerrados **–Sigue, estoy bien.**

**-Dios Sakura eres deliciosa-** Naruto terminó de entrar en ella y se quedó quieto con miedo de haberla lastimado, ella le mordió el hombro y dejó escapar un quejido, al no recibir protesta empezó a moverse lentamente, sintiéndose en la gloria, creyendo que nada podría ser mejor hasta que la escuchó gemir y moverse contra él.

Aquello lo llevó al límite, aumentando la velocidad de las embestidas de a poco, besándola con lujuria, sus lenguas jugueteando, recibiendo chupones en su cuello que lo incitaban a más, así como las uñas dejándole leves marcas en la espalda.

**-Naruto… Te amo-** gimió Sakura cuando las embestidas eran cada vez más profundas, más intensas, llevándola cada vez más alto, más cerca de su objetivo **–Voy a…-** se cortó sintiendo que le faltaba poco, sus pupilas dilatadas al máximo y su boca abierta dejando escapar gemidos mientras se abrazaba a Naruto con los brazos y piernas.

**-Yo también te amo Sakura… mi Sakura-** pocos segundos después el chico sintió cómo las paredes de su novia se apretaban contra él.

**-¡Aaaah Naruto!-** gimió al sentirse llegar al orgasmo, sintiendo que sólo su sentido del tacto estaba desarrollado.

**-¡Sakura!-** gimió él por igual, dejándose ir dentro de su amada, mordiendo su cuello con sus últimos movimientos, se bajó de ella con sus cuerpos perlados en sudor, abrazándola por detrás en cucharita, pegándola a él lo más que pudo y dándole varios besos en su cabeza y su cuello.

**-Naruto…-** le llamó ella con voz exhausta.

**-¿Hnm?**

**-Nunca me abandones, te amo demasiado.**

**-Nunca voy a dejarte, Sakura-chan, siempre fui tuyo y hoy sólo hemos marcado nuestros cuerpos. Te amo mi cerezo-** le susurró con la voz cargada del más profundo amor.

**-Y yo a ti mi kitsune-** se dio la vuelta feliz para besarlo, él los cubrió con la sábana, volvió a abrazarla y se quedaron dormidos.

**.-***

Gemidos se escuchaban desde uno de los callejones de Konoha, a penas audibles en la inmensa oscuridad, sólo las paredes que los rodeaban eran testigos del amor desenfrenado que en ese momento se demostraban Kakashi y Anko a solas, escondidos de todo y de todos, con las ropas a medias, producto de la necesidad, del deseo.

**.-***

**-Maldición-** un espíritu rondaba en el puente que conectaba la ciudad con los campos de entrenamiento **-¿De todas las noches, tenía que escoger justo esta para venir?-** la silueta difusa y transparentosa de Sasuke Uchiha se dejó ver con un violento sonrojo en sus mejillas que ni siquiera sabía que podría tener.

Y es que ver una escena como la de los que en vida fueron sus mejores amigos era una cosa, algo predecible y que en el fondo (de no querer matarlos por traumarlo de esa forma) le alegraba, pero otra muy distinta era encontrar al que fue su maestro en… _Ugh…_ se suponía que Kakashi-sensei era pervertido pero relativamente decente… sin dudas, jamás volvería a ser en el resto de su existencia y posibles encarnaciones el de antes… quién sabe, quizás hasta reencarnara en un playboy a la moda y genial que le regalaba rosas a todas las chicas para conquistarlas ofreciéndoles compañía….

No pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras desaparecía… sí claro, y el padre de Sakura se volvería Hokage.

**.-*…¿Fin?*-.**

Pues regreso por aquí a dejar otro shot XD no podía quedarme sin escribir algo respecto a Halloween así sea pequeño… AZUKA02 para el próximo cumplo tu pedido… pero siento que necesitaba la primera vez primero (valga la redundancia XD) para hacerlo…

Aunque corto a mi parecer espero que les haya gustado y me comenten, mil gracias a los que me dejaron review, a los que siguen la historia, agregaron a favoritos y demás… me hacen muy feliz de verdad TwT los quiero!

Matta Ne!


End file.
